EP1: Into The Streets
Story Huey goes to the streets of the North End looking for Cervello, but instead he finds a letter from Cervello stating that he was sorry for his actions. He also says in the letter that he has transferred to the South End combat academy. Huey now feels all alone so he walks down an ally and comes upon a man named Sick Donny. Sick Donny tells Huey that it was Kalei who killed Professor Ezz and that she was now working for him. Sick Donny also explains that he is going to be running all of the future tournaments. He then summons the Murk Syndicate to attack Huey. Huey fights them all off as Sick Donny and Kalei watch. Sick Donny tells the Murk Syndicate to back off, Kalei shows concern over Huey as they all disburse. Later on, Sick Donny discusses the rest of their plans for Huey. Sick Donny tells Kalei to handle him, but Kalei refuses and is then punished by Sick Donny. The Murk Syndicate try to attack Kalei but Huey then comes to her rescue and the two of them battle the Murk Syndicate off. Kalei later on finds Huey and tries to explain to him that she's sorry about what she did but Huey doesn't think she's being sincere so he walks off. Not too long after that, Huey is captured by Sick Donny and the Murk Syndicate. Sick Donny tells Huey that he will have to take on Kalei and battle each other to the death. Huey then realizes that Kalei was probably telling the truth, and so he goes to find her and tell her about the fight. Kalei knows what Sick Donny is up to, so the two of them plan to throw the fight. During the actual battle between Huey and Kalei, they both run into each other purportedly knocking each other out. Huey and Kalei get up together and both share a passionate hug. Sick Donny knew that it was a hoax so he runs in and strikes Kalei with the golden staff legitimately knocking her unconscious. Huey then chases down Sick Donny but is then blind sided and attacked by Sick Donny. Huey later calls on Cervello. A flash back is shown of Cervello fighting Sick Donny during his departure from the North End. Feeling great encouragement, Huey makes a comeback and defeats Sick Donny with a jumping Elbow to the back. Sick Donny gets up and say's that it isn't over and that he will be back. Huey then rushes to the aid of Kalei. Kalei lays on the ground holding Huey and telling him to tell his friend Cervello that she's sorry. Kalei dies shortly after. A man named Voltan comes and strikes Huey with the golden staff, and placing the weapon in Huey's hand saying that he will be stronger now basically meaning that he has injected the golden staff with more power!. Huey wakes up shortly after and stands with the golden staff in his hand. Trivia * This episode was shot in the middle of December * Sick Dolly was originally planned to be the lead villain on this episode but was pulled * The director Carlito Doss made a cameo appearance in this episode * The director Carlito Doss was absent on the last day of shooting * This episode is looked at as the actual start to the series See also Category:Episode List